


I Kinda Wish That We Could Switch Positions

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hux, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sorry I don't know where that came from, Sorry guys this was supposed to be crack and it got out of hand, Switching Positions, This got a little sad at the end?, repressed feelings, sin - Freeform, sorry mom.com, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“H-hey, Hux?”<br/>“Yes, Kylo?”<br/>“I have an idea… for my birthday.”<br/>“Sure, anything.”      </p><p>This is Sin with Feelings. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kinda Wish That We Could Switch Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Love to my Cobain" by Jeffree Star. It's such a Kylux song, highly recommended for all my fellow sinners.

Hux gazed fondly at a sleeping Kylo Ren. The man in question was currently tangled in the black sheet of Hux’s bed, his face soft and innocent. Although Hux knew that it wasn’t the case, he couldn’t help but think that he looked almost angelic when he slept. The clock by the bedside read 0558 hours; Hux allowed himself a smile at the thought of being able to stay with Ren for two more whole minutes (not that he’d ever admit how much he loved sleeping with Kylo to anyone, ever), and mentally made plans for the celebration later.

The General wasn’t even sure if Kylo was aware that he knew today was the Knight’s birthday. Hux had to find the date in the personnel files, as Ren had definitely never mentioned anything along the lines of him ever being born, that idiot. He planned on having dinner with Ren, which they so rarely had time to do with Hux’s busy schedule, and then Hux had prepared a special gift for him that he knew Kylo would love. Looking back over his shoulder, the clock mocked him; 0601 hours. Hux sighed quietly and ran his fingers through Kylo’s raven hair before climbing out of bed and getting ready for his shift. Unlike the General, Ren seemed to have no real schedule, and very rarely seemed to even have responsibilities. Knowing Ren, he wouldn’t be getting out of the bed until 1000 hours, and that was “early” for him. Hux let one more small smile slip out before arranging his face into an emotionless mask, then left to start his duties.

Hux stood on the bridge of the Finalizer, staring out the view screen at the Order’s latest conquest. The people living on the planet had quickly made it clear they were going to put up a fight; foolish indeed. His starship was equipped with more than enough weaponry to take over the planet quickly and efficiently, which was just the way Hux liked it. The General glanced at the chronometer, realizing his shift had ended ten minutes ago.  
“General,” said the Officer nearest to the door of the elevator. Hux gave a nod to acknowledge him.  
“Officer.” He strode briskly back to his quarters, which were near the bridge, but on a ship the size of Finalizer it still took him about ten minutes to arrive. Hux reached into the back of his kitchen cupboard to retrieve a package of ingredients he had accumulated over the past month. Although Hux wouldn’t consider himself the best cook, he was fairly confident he could make spaghetti without it becoming too much of an issue. After putting the pot on the stove to boil, he pulled out a bottle of juice and two glasses, rolling his eyes slightly; Ren firmly refused to drink alcohol. Knowing him it had something to do with his Force powers. He set the table, then walked over to his bedroom to pull Ren’s gift out from the bottom of his bed. Flicking on his comm to call Ren, he said,  
“Lord Ren, please report to General Hux’s quarters for a classified debriefing as soon as possible.” 

The door to Hux’s quarters opened without warning, and Ren strode in a rush of black robes and temper. He obviously wasn’t in a good mood, which wasn’t surprising considering Kylo’s natural state seemed to be “pissed off”. Ren threw his helmet on the floor and walked over to Hux.  
“You called, General?” said Ren, glaring daggers.  
“Yes, Ren. There is an important event going on today that I require you to attend.”  
“You know I don’t go to ‘events’, what are you playing at, Hux? What event?”  
“Your birthday,” said Hux, no longer able to contain his grin.  
“H-huh? What?”” said a flustered Ren. His cheeks were flushed, and he was starting to match Hux’s grin.  
“It’s your birthday, you idiot. Now sit down and enjoy the dinner I made you.” At this, Ren was struck dumb and he obediently took a seat. The dinner passed quickly; Ren scarfed down the spaghetti, making it obvious that he rarely ate anything except basic rations (in all honesty, neither did Hux). After he had eaten his entire plate of spaghetti, he turned to Hux,  
“It’s good.”  
“Obviously.” said Hux with amusement, smiling at the childishness of the man he was smitten with. “I have a present for you.” Kylo’s eyes lit up as Hux pulled the package out his pocket. He handed it to the Knight, who unwrapped it carefully  
“Hux! It’s perfect!” said Ren in delight. Cradled in his hands was a replica of the Death Star that Hux had put together. Gingerly setting the model onto the table, he threw his arms around Hux, pulling the ginger close to his chest. Hux instinctively nuzzled into the warmth of Kylo’s chest, then blushed when he realized what he was doing.  
“I’m so fucked,” he thought to himself privately. Ren didn’t seem to have noticed Hux’s slip, content to grab Hux even tighter. Ren leaned down slightly to capture Hux’s lips in a soft kiss that soon deepened as Kylo pushed Hux against the wall. The Knight slid his tongue into Hux’s mouth, kissing him until they both had to break away, panting.  
“H-hey, Hux?”  
“Yes, Kylo?”  
“I have an idea… for my birthday.”  
“Sure, anything.”  
“I want you to try bottoming. I know you’ve never done it before, but I think you should try it and it would be really fun and… yeah,” said Kylo nervously.  
“I guess,” said Hux hesitantly, “just this once, for your birthday. Make sure you’re careful; as you so astutely pointed out, I haven’t bottomed before.”  
“Okay, I know, thanks Hux!” said Ren eagerly.

Kylo half threw Hux onto his bed, causing Hux to glare up at him, though Hux was more amused at Ren’s eagerness than angry. Hux pulled off his shirt as Kylo stripped off the layers of his robes, leaving him in regulation black trousers. He leaned down to kiss Hux’s neck, sucking marks as Hux moaned softly. He moved down Hux’s chest, kissing a line down his body. He paused to tease the nipples with his tongue, smiling to himself as Hux arched into his ministrations. He quickly pulled down Hux’s pants and underwear, taking Hux into his mouth. At this, Hux was biting his lip, trying to suppress the sounds of pleasure. Opening his eyes enough to look down at Ren, he was greeted with the vision of one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy practically drooling over his dick. Hux chuckled, thrusting deeper into Ren’s throat. Ren pulled off and took a deep breath.  
“I’m going to go slowly, okay Hux?” said Kylo seriously. Hux flushed at the coddling, and said,  
“Stop treating me like some virgin, Kylo.” The Knight just smiled, almost fondly, and picked up Hux’s rather thin legs and threw them over his shoulders.  
“What are you do-ING!” said Hux as he gave an undignified squeal at Kylo putting his mouth on his entrance. Ren ignored him, continuing to eat Hux out. He pushed in deeper with his tongue, moving it around in the perfect way to get Hux to continue making those sounds. The General had his head thrown back into the sheets, exposing his neck as he moaned with abandon, completely lost in sensation. Hux whimpered at the loss of contact when Ren licked one final stripe up Hux’s ass before pulling away.

Kylo leaned up to place a kiss on his General’s neck before grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Ren slicked up a finger and slowly started to push into Hux, keeping his eyes on his General’s beautiful freckled face. Hux’s eyes were closed as he relaxed as much as possible, taking Ren’s finger inside of him. Hux thrust him hips towards Kylo, trying to bring the finger deeper inside of him. Ren started to push another wet finger into him, making Hux cry out in ecstasy when Kylo crooked his fingers at just the right angle to hit Hux’s prostate.  
“H-holy shit what was that?” Hux panted out. Kylo snorted at the question.  
“It’s called your prostate, Hux. Didn’t they teach you basic anatomy at that ‘Academy’ of yours?” Hux simply moaned in response, the moan turning into a half scream as Ren hit his sweet spot again. Hux was becoming undone by Kylo’s fingers alone, gasping for breath in between moans.  
“Fuck me Kylo, please I need it, fuck!” groaned Hux, any semblance of dignity left behind. Kylo shook his head.  
“Not yet Hux, I want to make sure it’s good for you. I don’t want to hurt you,” said the Knight in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Hux let out a noise of dissatisfaction but allowed Kylo to continue his ministrations. The third finger that was added stretched Hux even more, pushing in and out slowly. Hux was too far gone to want it gentle, however. He pushed his ass towards Ren, undulating his hips to further impale himself on Kylo’s perfect fingers.  
“I think you’re ready,” whispered Kylo directly into his ear, smirking at Hux’s shudder of anticipation. 

Hux was still on his back, legs bent over his abdomen to give Kylo full access. The heat of lust ran through Ren’s body as he took in the beautiful image of the General of the First Order ready and waiting for him, his face flushed a beautiful pink. Kylo leaned down and slowly pushed into Hux, stretching the red head until he was buried to the hilt. He resisted the urge to thrust, letting Hux adjust.  
“Move,” moaned Hux breathily, annoyed with Kylo’s gentleness. This was all the motivation that was needed, breaking Kylo’s already small amount of control. He began to move in and out of Hux, moans escaping him at the feeling of the tight, wet heat surrounding him. Hux closed his eyes in contentment, then snapped them open as Kylo hit his prostate, letting out a loud gasp. Kylo maintained eye contact with his partner, smiling when he saw Hux’s pupils fully dilated, making his eyes look dark with passion. Although, he must look just as wrecked as Hux did; the feeling was just so damn good.  
“You feel so good baby,” babbled Ren, “you like that, don’t you? My cock up your tight little ass? I know you do.”  
“Yes, yes,” moaned Hux, completely lost in the pleasure. Kylo could tell he was close by the way he was half fucking himself onto Kylo. He took Hux’s dick into his hand, stroking vigorously until Hux screamed, emptying himself onto his stomach as his body twitched and convulsed with the intensity of his orgasm. The look of absolute bliss on Hux’s face was more than enough to send Ren over the edge as well, collapsing on top of Hux as he rode out his climax. 

Both too tired to even move, much less shower, Kylo pulled the blanket over Hux and him. He pushed himself close to Hux’s body, contorting his large frame so that he could lay on Hux’s chest and be encircled by his freckled arms. After coming down from the bliss of orgasm, Hux leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ren’s lips, soft and chaste, much different than the earlier kisses filled to the brim with passion. Kylo sighed into the kiss, pressing himself even closer to Hux, the man he, well.... “In a different universe,” thought the Knight, “in a different time, if they were different people…I would love him.” He shook himself out of the melancholy thoughts; such notions were dangerous. He was a Knight of Ren, a master of the dark side of the Force, and Hux was the General of the First Order. This couldn’t be love, these stolen moments of happiness weren’t real, they were laying here in each other’s arms on borrowed time. Still, he continued kissing his lover deeper and deeper, trying to put into the kiss all of the emotions he couldn’t say out loud. Hux kissed back, responding to Kylo in the only way either of them knew how.  
“Thanks for the birthday present,” whispered Ren as he pulled away slightly. Hux gave a faint smile, a tug of his lips that in itself should probably be considered treasonous.  
“You just wait until my birthday, I’ll get you back.” Kylo returned Hux’s small smile at that, resisting the urge to throw himself on Hux and whisper to him all of the things he couldn’t say aloud.  
“We’ll see about that,” said Kylo instead, settling his head back onto Hux’s chest and shutting his eyes. 

Although Hux would claim to his dying day that he hated bottoming and was forced into in by Ren, there were still those nights where he would wordlessly lay down on his back, letting Ren take over. The day after, Kylo never mentioned it; he knew Hux needed the silent understanding that sometimes it was all too much and he needed someone he trusted with every part of his being to take care of him. 

Not that Hux would ever, ever say that. But Kylo Ren knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It wasn't supposed to get that sad at the end, but hey blame Kylo and Hux not me. (So much for me ever writing crack, lmao).
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you want, I really appreciate it! If there were any typos I didn't catch, feel free to tell me that too :P  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr and promt me if you'd like, www.thekathrynjaneway.tumblr.com


End file.
